yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Aporia
* (As the Three Pure Nobles) | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | relatives = * Mother * Father * Lover * Jakob (embodiment) * Primo (embodiment) * Lester (embodiment) | affiliation = * Three Pure Nobles | previous affiliation = * Yliaster | team = * Team New World | anime deck = Meklords | tf06 deck = | japanese voice = }} Aporia is the true and combined form of the antagonists of the World Racing Grand Prix, the Three Pure Nobles who are Jakob, Primo and Lester. He is another antagonist for the World Racing Grand Prix and a minor antagonist in the Ark Cradle arc. Each one of them is a different part of his lifetime: Lester being his childhood, Primo in his early midlife, and Jakob his older days. Aporia comes from an apocalyptic future world, which he sees as a failure by humans, and is determined to change history, to protect the world and to ensure it will never be destroyed by humanity's errors. Personality In the beginning Aporia fought Team 5D's stating that he himself was an embodiment of despair because of what it had suffered in the future. However after fighting so many times against the Signers, Aporia's personality changes stating that the true reason he had continue to live even after suffering, was that because he himself never lost hope, believing that it could be found within the depth of despair. Biography Childhood As the world was evolving at an ever-increasing rate, and the human race became dependent on the Ener-D system, and Synchro Summons, which were the gears that accelerated the spin of the Ener-D system. The Ener-D system began to spin faster and faster, and eventually, the speed became uncontrollable. At the same time, an invasion of Meklord Emperors were set upon the world, and the world was sent to ruin after the invasion. All life forms in the world had been vanquished, by the subsequent Meklord Emperor invasion. As a child, Aporia, along with his mother and father, was chased by a Meklord Emperor Granel. The Meklord Emperor fired a beam at them, killing his parents. He regarded the loss of the people that loved him as one of three major despairs in his life. His hair went prematurely gray sometime after this point but before his early teenage years. Adulthood ]] At some point in his life, Aporia met and fell in love with a fellow freedom fighter, whom he fought the Meklord Emperors with. They later attempt to ambush a Meklord Emperor Granel together using rocket launchers. However, the Meklord Emperor retaliates by blowing up half the building they were shooting from, taking Aporia's lover with it. Aporia regarded the loss of the one he loved as the second of three major despairs in his life. Old age The Ener-D eventually changed and spun in the opposite direction, sparking a global disaster. In his old age, Aporia found himself alone. He initially believed himself to be the only survivor and regarded having no one left to love as the third of three major despairs of his life. Aporia soon found he wasn't the only survivor as he met Antinomy, Paradox and ZONE. Being the last survivors of this world, the four of them believed it to be their mission to create a better future. They tried to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which wiped out the world before. They performed countless experiments to try and find a solution to restore the world to the way it once was. However eventually ZONE had become more mechanical and Antinomy and Paradox died. Aporia considered himself to be the only one left alive. As Aporia was about to die, he placed himself in a capsule. He asked ZONE to do whatever it took to prevent their future from ever occurring, and insisted that ZONE split him into three embodiments based on the three despairs of his life. ZONE promised that he would. Embodiments of despair Keeping his word, ZONE split Aporia's being into three android-like embodiments of despair, Lester, Primo and Jakob, who were sent back in time. The three of them became the Three Pure Nobles and used their power of falsification of history to alter the current events in time, including having themselves enrolled into the World Racing Grand Prix as Team New World. Team New World faced Team 5D's in the final event of the tournament. When both teams were down to their last duelist, Yusei Fudo destroyed Jakob's "Meklord Emperor Granel" with "Shooting Star Dragon". The three embodiments then combined back into Aporia again. World Racing Grand Prix final Aporia took over Yusei and Jakob's Duel and proceeded to Summon his "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", overwhelming Yusei and putting him at a severe disadvantage. Aporia showed Team 5D's the future world from which he had came from and explained that he was going to remove New Domino City from history to prevent it from happening. However Yusei refused to believe that humans were the reason that the future world had been destroyed, and continued to fight on. Yusei managed to Summon "Red Nova Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Shooting Star Dragon" and use them to defeat Aporia. Contrary to what Aporia had expected, the Grand Design was completed despite his loss and the Divine Temple began to descend on New Domino. ZONE managed to recover Aporia's mechanical body and took it to the Divine Temple, where his human body still resided. ZONE informed him of the Divine Temple's appearance over New Domino despite the loss. ZONE explained that an outside interference has caused the future to change. ZONE asked if Aporia was willing to try to change the future again, only for him to respond that he would do anything. Aporia felt much obliged, as he regarded ZONE as his eternal friend. Tools then began to repair Aporia's mechanical body. Divine Temple With his repairs fully completed, Aporia nows stands protecting the second Gear where he is challenged by Jack, Leo, and Luna. In a 3-on-1 duel, they are forcibly equipped with machines that inflict real damage. After Summoning "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk" and his "Meklord Army" monsters and finally by activating several Burning cards, Aporia reduces Jack and Luna's Life Points to 700 and 100 respectively. Leo begins crying and Aporia simply ends his turn after explaining to Leo that what he is feeling is true despair. However, Jack shows Leo how to never give into despair and keep believing in hope. After doing so, Jack's Life Points are reduced to 100, but Leo begins acting as Jack and Luna's shield. Leo ends up dying from the damage, but Ancient Fairy Dragon explains that she needs him to protect Luna and revives him through the effect of "Morphtronic Lantron". Leo is then revived as a Signer, and Aporia watches helplessly as Leo summons "Life Stream Dragon". Through its effect, Luna, Jack and Leo's Life Points become 2000 and further effect damage is negated. When Aporia realizes he is about to lose, he wonders if it's because he feels despair. Jack explains to him that fighting to protect ZONE makes Aporia feel hope, not despair. Jack's attack reduces Aporia's life to 0. As the field surrounding them collapses, Jack, Leo and Luna escape. Aporia then begins falling to his "death", with a smile on his face and notes that he feels no pain, only hope. However, he later reappears at the center gear to Team 5D's showing he had survived the fall and challenges Z-one in an effort to show him there is still hope in the future. Before the duels begins, Aporia reveals to Leo that witnessing the hope the Signer had on their duel, made him realize the bonds within Team 5D's, as well as Leo's own personal growth, is the same hope Aporia himself had been searching for so long. That same hope being the reason he will fight against Z-one. However, he is finally outsmarted by Z-one. Ironically, he is defeated when the card he draws is not "After Glow", as he'd hoped, but the monster that caused all of the despair in his life, "Machine Emperor Granel". Before he dies, however, he fuses his Duel Disk with Yusei's Duel Runner, giving it the power to fly, for the final Duel between Yusei and Z-one. Later, when Yusei battles Z-one, Yusei thinks of all of his friends and allies, and Aporia is seen right before Bruno. Afterwards, in order to stop the Ark Cradle from falling onto New Domino City, Yusei decides to throw himself and his duel runner, with an Ener-D reactor within it, into Ark Cradles reactor. However, Z-one stops Yusei and sacrifices himself instead. Before Z-one dies, he wishes to still meet Aporia in the future. Abilities Aporia's body is an android much like his counterparts with the qualities of the real person. Just like Jakob, and Primo, Aporia can fuse with his Duel Runner, and is the one with the most connections to it. He can even use the ring fused to his back as his duel disk much like Lester. Aporia can also combine with his Field Spell "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" in the same manner. Aporia is later shown to be telepathic, following his conversation with ZONE after being brought aboard the Ark Cradle. His Duel Disk was able to give the Yusei Go the power of flight. Etymology The name "Aporia" comes from the Greek word "ἀπορία", which literally means question or wonder and is used in philosophy to refer to a philosophical puzzle or state of puzzlement, and, in rhetoric, a rhetorically useful expression of doubt. It may also derive from another Greek word "απόρροια", which literally means result. Deck Ground Aporia's Ground Deck is a "Meklord Emperor"-themed Burn Deck. His main tactic focuses on dealing effect damage to the opponent via his Field Spell "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" and attachments such as "Level Cannon" and "Lock-On Laser". He utilizes cards such as "Damage Boost" to punish anti-Burning severely. His ground Deck also focuses on swarming the field with "Meklord Army" monsters which are based on his embodiments' Meklord Emperors and Summoning his ace monster "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk". His other ace monster is Meklord Astro Mekanikle. During his Duel with Z-one, Aporia instead uses the "Meklord Emperors" in an attempted OTK strategy to thin his Deck for the effects of "After Glow". Turbo Deck Aporia's Turbo Deck is a hybrid of the all 3 Machine Emperor-theme cards used by his embodiments, with the "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" as his ace. He also uses cards designed at countering any attempt at escaping his Meklord Emperors' Synchro-stealing effect. The majority of Aporia's victories were done through his embodiments. He's the strongest in Team New World. Trivia * Aporia was the member of Yliadus who dueled against Yusei the most amount of times, either by himself or by one of his embodiments, however, he was the only member whose cyborg form didn't die after losing to Yusei (If one considers Paradox to have died after his defeat in the movie.), instead he died after losing to Z-one. * Despite Rex Goodwin and Z-one being the main antagonists of each 5D's season, Aporia technically started the plot of both seasons (The Zero Reverse and the plan to destroy Neo Domino city with the Ark Cradle.) * Unlike the other members of Yliadus, his cyborg form didn't resembled his real form at all. Instead, his embodiment Lester was the one who resembled Aporia the most, because Primo had a bald spot in his hair that the adult Aporia didn't had and Jakob was a lot taller and far more muscular than the old Aporia. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Villains